Irony
by MEND0UKUSAI
Summary: Kirino is the ideal daughter, while her big brother, Kyousuke, is a plain & boring high schooler. Kyousuke persuaded Kirino to come back and he realized.. he fell in love with her! My story continues after the first season. This is my first story ever, so please, bear with me. ;D; The first part is a summary. The pairing is Kirino x Kyousuke. DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING, DON'T READ IT.


MY FIRST STORY EVER~ KEEP IN MIND PLEASE （⌒▽⌒）

Dyed light brown hair.  
Pierced ears. Well-mannered.  
Tall, yet attractive. The mysterious and always good-looking person who ranks at top in everything.  
The enigmatic person in your classroom whom you've never dared to approach. That person, is my little sister Kirino.

Everyone loved her, but I was an exception.  
It wasn't jealousy, well, not only jealousy, but the way she treated me.  
Her tsundere-personality, the sanctimonious way of her behavior towards other persons except her big brother, the aggressive-attitude that I had to endure.

However, everything changed when we bumped into each other one day, literally.  
After some events on the same day, she showed her secret hobby.  
My cute little sister turned out to be an extreme otaku.  
Not just an otaku, but a lolicon lover. An eroge addict as well.  
Her love for "little imoutos" is so big that she would die for it.  
Since I found out about her big secret, she made me her personal "guardian" to compensate the fact that her "stupid onii-chan" found out about her shameful hobby.  
To understand her lifestyle, she made me play those weird games too, which I started to like. Naisho no Naisho, Imouto no Katashi, Make Love with my Little Sister, those eroges for example.

I don't know how and since when I approved to be her guardian or even the biggest question: why, because I disliked her so much.  
I'm glad I did it, though. Kirino lives in 2 worlds. Her role model and her otaku world. It feels like my life-lasting job to protect her between those two "dimensions".  
Bit by bit, I found more about the Kirino which I always admired and disliked at the same time.  
Even though she was amazing at everything, she turned out to be a very lonely person.  
Her 2 friends were like gorgeous #2 and #3 while Kirino's #1. Ayase's (#2) and Kanako's (#3) hatred for the Akihabara-culture is immense.  
When I found out that Kirino made no effort to make other friends who like the same things as she does, I kinda pushed her to join a community and visit a meeting.  
She met Kuroneko and Saori-san who're now her best friends next to Ayase and Kanako.  
Many things has happened and I started to be very good friends with Kuroneko, Saori-san, Ayase (Kanako is an exception, she sees me as "Kirino's brother who's a siscon".) and most importantly: my little sister, of course.

After a fight, Kirino went to the USA without saying goodbye to me.  
In the time she left, my daily life started to change.  
No more life consultations, eroge, conventions, Akihabara, etc.  
The little space that she created in my boring life was empty.  
In the mean time, Kuroneko confessed to me and I persuaded Kirino to come back, but since she returned from America, everything changed.

I've always questioned myself; Does Kirino actually hates me or is she secretly in love with me, but tries to hide it?  
She loves stories which involves little girls who fell in love with their big brother.  
Is she in the same position as them? Is she trying to hide it with acting bitchy towards me so I will never find out about it?  
I've asked it gingerly one time and she answered kinda aggressive, like she always does, so I won't bother her again with it.

I'm sure she doesn't love me at all.

My name is Kousaka Kyousuke and I… fell in love with my little sister.  
It's so hard to admit the fact that I fell in love with that bratty kid.  
My prolonged hatred for her turned into love even though I'm sure she hates me like always, but I don't mind.  
Of course, as brother and sister, we can't be in love together, I repeat that sentence myself a thousand times a day.  
As long as I can be with her, I'm okay with my unrequited love.  
I hope that I'm not turning into one of those scary siscon guys..

or that I'm already one of them..

"Onii-chan.. I love you.. but we can't be together."  
She holds my hand tightly. Her eyes are tearing up.  
".. Miu.."  
"We're brother and sister, if mom and dad finds out.. then.."  
"Miu-chan, let's-"  
Miu's gaze froze when she heard someone entering the room.  
"Enough."  
Dad entered my room and has a furious look on his face. This is bad news.  
"I thought I raised my kids very well, but perhaps not."  
"Dad, I can explai-"  
He hit me. I fell with my head on the edge of my desk and lost consciousness.  
"Kyousuke, Kyousuke hang in there!"  
The last thing I saw was Miu trying to wake me up, crying, and Dad calling the ambulance.  
END.

"Wow, this game is shit. How is it even possible to die so soon?" I said while I click on the X-button.  
Kirino introduced me My Sis! Twinkle, a new eroge which she loves.  
Unfortunately for her, I hate this game.  
There are 2 girls which means that there are 2 routes. One girl with brown hair called Miu and the blond one who's name is Mei.  
The blonde girl is overly tsundere so Kirino took me for granted since I'm a beginner and let me play the Miu route without a walkthrough.  
Unfortunately, I always end up getting a bad end.  
The first one was Miu turning Yandere, because she found out, or rather, thought I was lovey-dovey with Mei and the second one just happened a few seconds ago.  
Kirino pushes me away of the laptop and yells:  
"How the hell did you get a bad end for Miu's route for the second time?!  
She isn't as bitchy as Mei, her twin-sister.  
It would be awful to have a sister as tsundere as Mei."  
While Kirino says that, a million of insults are twisting in my mouth to say, but I remain silent.  
Kirino frowns: "I don't understand how you always get those bad endings, you really don't understand what a little sister wants, do you?"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"A little sister wants you to hold her, to kiss her, to hug her, to go on dates and more. She simply wants you to be with her."  
I look at Kirino and say nothing, she understands my glance, averts it and her head turns red.  
Without saying a word, Kirino gets mad, as usual.  
"You stupid sis-con, I meant in the game world. I would never want you to hug me or whatever!  
Hentai!  
Freak!  
Pedophile!"  
She hits me repeatedly while I cover my face. I walk backwards and hit the wall with my back.  
I find the door next to me, luckily, and rush out of the room. While I enter my own room and close the door, I hear a dull slam.  
Looks like I won't play My Sis! Twinkle for some time.

I flip my phone open and see 2 messages.  
Ayase: 【Hey Kyousuke, how are you? I tried to contact Kirino the past few hours, but she doesn't pick up or answers any of my messages. Do you know how she's doing or where she is?】

What a kind friend does Kirino have, she cares so much about her.  
Of course, I can't tell Ayase that I've been playing eroge the past few hours with my little sister.  
The cops would surrender my house within 5 minutes.  
I reply her message with: 【Hello Ayase. I'm fine, how are you? Kirino's studying in her room. I guess she muted her Phone to concentrate, no need to worry. 】  
I close my phone and remember that I had another text message.  
Just before I could re-open my phone, Kirino runs into my room and drags me back into hers.  
She sees the phone in my hand and puts it on her desk, of course, she wants to be the center of attention now. She points at the screen.  
"What?" I said it with an annoyed tone.  
Kirino looks sad and still points at the screen. I immediately feel sorry for my rude reaction and say: "What's with your laptop?"  
"Look at the CG" said Kirino.  
I looked at it and saw the main-character in a hospital bed while Miu hugged him with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "I've never seen that scene." I answered.  
"Yeah, moron, it's because you ran away so you missed the unexpected story after the credits."  
I feel angry.  
I persuaded Kirino to come back from the USA so I hoped that she changed a bit, but nothing, she's still a big brat.  
For longer than a year, I endured being her guardian, but with no end.  
Why do I even love her?  
Is this feeling what we call love?  
Then I would hate love as much as I hate her.  
I count to 10 and say: "I'm going to the bathroom." Kirino ignores me and I leave her room.

While I'm in the bathroom, I hear a weird sound.  
I'm walking towards Kirino's room and see that she closed her door.  
I knock a few times, but no answer. The doorknob doesn't turn so she locked her room.. great.  
I wonder what she's mad about again.  
I walked into my room and see my phone on my desk with a screwdriver drilled in the screen.  
This is Kirino's work for sure.  
The blood is flowing to my head and I click on a button to see if my phone's still working.  
_The screen lightens up and I read_:  
Kuroneko: 【I'm still in love with you and I don't know how to confront you with it. We haven't talked since Kirino's comeback 1 month ago. Anyway, you have to only text me one of these words: Yes or No?】  
With sweat on my head, I click on "Sent messages" and thank God,  
Kirino sent nothing. Then I click on "Deleted entries" where I read: 【NO NO NO NO NO】  
I'm in big trouble.

My little sister thinks I'm in love with her best friend!


End file.
